Devices for detecting overall dimensions of materials can, for example, use a feeding device having adjustable grippers for feeding a sheet material and determine an overall dimension of the sheet material by the distance of the grippers. Alternative devices use, e.g., movable claws of a punching machine, to determine the overall dimension by means of tactile stoppers.